


Insecurities

by akahaashit



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Philippine 21st c.
Genre: BasDro, M/M, RP69Fanfic, ayaw ko pa makulong, baste/Sandro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahaashit/pseuds/akahaashit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baste just have to be in Davao the day Sandro arrived in Manila.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> Use of Ilokano . Would also want to use Cebuano but I'm not really a local from there. 
> 
> Ayaw ko pa makulong.

Despite of the Marcos's legacy of being stubborn and unable to say sorry to their mistakes, Sandro Marcos is probably the only Marcos who apologizes even to the slightest error. But right now Sandro believed that it was not his fault at all. He isn't obligated to say sorry.

It was a month since both of them stopped being the idiots they both are; a month since they confessed their feelings to each other. Sandro has just arrived in Manila and the man was hoping for a lazy day with his boyfriend all bundled up beneath the sheets. But Sandro's hopes were crushed when he found out that Baste went back to Davao to enjoy the company of his daughter. 

Sandro was usually fine with Baste's disappearance for a little time with his child. But what Sandro was not okay with was the child's mother being with them. 

Sandro can't deny that the girl is irresistible. She has curves that Sandro definitely doesn’t have. Her skin was smooth and well taken care of as opposed to Sandro’s who doesn’t bother much as long as his skin is fresh and clean. And her face was mature unlike Sandro who’s always teased because of his baby face. And most of all, she obviously doesn’t have eyebags. The girl is pretty. Too pretty that Sandro believed that Baste might be taken away. 

Despite a week of assurance from Baste when they started going out that he will not leave Sandro for his ex-girlfriends, the doubt still keeps on coming back. After all, Baste was straight to begin with and Sandro was already a flaming bisexual who didn't even dare question himself when he fell for Baste.

Which now leads to the current predicament that Baste didn't even bother to call him up or text him despite knowing that Sandro will arrive at Manila that day. 

Sandrol holds a deep grudge about how he only knew about Baste's whereabouts from Inday, Baste's older sister. The day Sandro called, he heard laughter in the background. He felt a painful clench in his heart when Inday was gushing about how sure she was that Baste and his ex will go back together. He can't blame her insensitivity since she doesn't know that he's dating Baste but it still hurts to hear the occasional giggles of the child and the chatters of his man and the girl at the other end of the line. They exchanged some few words of pleasantry. He hanged up when they exchanged their farewells and Sandro proceeded to his apartment in Manila all alone.

\--

Baste has called Sandro for the past few days yet all of the calls were left unanswered along with the messages he sent. Baste knows that Sandro is not the type to ignore his lover's calls without a reason but Baste also can't remember any thing that might upset the man.

He was still in Davao and was planning to go back to Manila tomorrow to console his lover (even though he doesn't have a clue to what he has done wrong). He called Sandro again that night but the call was still left unanswered. He racked his brain into what he might have done wrong. 

"Ay puta! Ano ba ginawa ko?" (Ah fucker , what did I do?)

Baste doesn't care about the tone of his voice and how late was it already. But unfortunately his sister does and after a few seconds, she was already at the door telling him to shut up.

"Ano problema mo? Gabing-gabi na nga ang ingay ingay mo pa rin ." ( What's your problem ? It's already late and you're still so loud.)

Baste heaved a deep sigh. He really doesnt want to deal with his sister right now.

"Si Sandro kasi. Di sinasagot tawag ko." (It's Sandro. He's not picking up my calls.)

"Sandro? Eh katatawag lang niya sa akin noong lunes. Hinahap ka kaya tinanong ako." (Sandro? He gave me a call on Monday. He was wondering where you were so he asked me.)

It all became clear to Baste the moment her sister told him that. Of course, Sandro was upset. His sister can't keep her mouth shut and probably told her about Yulia's mom who was with them at that time. 

"That's why," Baste murmured to himself.

"Ano? Hay matulog ka na nga. May flight ka pa bukas." (What did you say? Just sleep already. You have a flight tomorrow.)

Baste didn't answer and just let her sister turn the lights off and close the door. 

He definitely has to console Sandro tomorrow.

\--

Sandro feels miserable. He has never ignored Baste's calls before but he's too afraid to what Baste might tell him. 

He was still upset. But his anxiousness was keeping him from getting even more wounded.

What if Baste really ends up together with his ex just like what her sister said? Sandro won't be able to take the news. Instead he lets his phone rings.

Ever since he arrived in Manila, he hasn't gone out. His usual night life at the club has taken too much energy from him just from thinking about it. His fridge was empty except for the unhealthy food delivered in his place. He spends too much time soaking in bath. And he has too many sleepless nights from binge watching Game of Thrones. He would have been doing this with Baste but instead he's all alone in his spacious apartment. 

He was at Season 5 when his phone started ringing again. Only that the ringtone is not the one set up for Baste. Sandro picked up his phone and immediately answered it after he saw the caller id.

"What's wrong, Simon?"

His brother, Simon, rarely called him. And when he does, something isn't right. 

The person at the other line chuckled. "It's your dad. How are you feeling?" 

Sandro's heart gave a leap. "What do you mean dad? I'm okay."

"Apu anakko. Amok a nasakit pusom." (Oh son. I know your heart hurts.)

His dad only speaks to him in their native language whenever he feels the need to express his concern. He spent an hour and a half talking to his dad about his heartaches. He was careful to not mention Baste's name since they have yet to tell him about their relationship.

In the end, Sandro feels like a bit of his problems were washed away. He slept that night feeling better than ever since he arrived.

\--

Baste arrived in Manila at 8:00 AM. He booked the earliest flight possible since he wanted to surprise Sandro.

Along his way to the apartment, he bought two boxes of pizza as a peace offering. Hopefully Sandro will let him in once he saw the pizza.

Baste knew that there's really nothing to apologize to. But he still wants to assure Sandro that his heart only belongs to him. He has recited words of assurances in his head lots of time so as to not forget it and so as to calm his nerves.

When he arrived at the place, he repeated the words in his head once more. Then he approached the elevator with Sandro's apartment floor in mind.

\--

When Sandro woke up the next morning, his mouth is searching for the taste of brewed coffee. 

He was about to ignore his hunger but he decided against it. After all, he could use some fresh air after being cooped up in the room for days. 

He grabbed some jeans and shirt from his luggage that is yet to be unpacked. He dressed himself in just a few minutes and he was already at the door around 8:30 AM. He tapped his pockets twice to make sure his wallet, keys and phone is there. 

It isn’t a habit for Sandro to use the elevator but since he just woke up and he has skipped his exercise regime for days, he doesn't think he can stand to take the stairs from the seventh floor.

Just as he was about to enter the elevator, a tall man got out and enveloped him in a hug.

"Sorry na oh." (I'm so sorry.) 

The man's voice was rich and rugged. Sandro doesn't have to ask who the man is. Those toned arms were a familiar fit for his body. Those calloused hands were grabbing his back tightly. And the cologne was also giving him a familiar embrace.

"Bakit ka nagsosorry?" (Why are you saying sorry?) Sandro tried really hard to sound angry but Baste was wrapped around him and that was all it takes as he already feels complete.

"Sorry I didn't tell you I was going to Davao. Sorry I wasn't there when you arrived at the terminal."

"Okay lang yun. Hindi mo kailangan magsorry." (It's okay. You don't have to say sorry.)

Sandro tried to move away. But he was trapped in Baste's embrace.

"Sorry kasi hindi ko sinabi na darating yung mama ni Yulia." (Sorry I didn't tell you that Yulia's mom was coming.)

With those words, Baste's arms tightened around Sandro. Sandro kept silent. Baste blabbered on.

"She only came to visit. She didn't even know I'd be there. You need to believe me Sandro. I wouldn't go back with her. I already have you."

Sandro's hands who were hanging limply to his side balled up to a fist.

"How can I not worry ? You already chose her once. Your daughter is the proof! And ano ilalaban ko kung anak mo na ang pinag-uusapan? Ano ang magagawa ko kung gusto ng anak niyo na magkabalikan kayo? Wala!" (What can I say against myself when the topic is all about your daughter? What can I do if your daughter wants you to get back together? I can't do anything!)

The only replied he got was silence so Sandro yammered on.

“Baste, I can’t deny you the pleasures of women. I know they are soft, warm and soothing. But I’m a man. I’m hard and full of muscles. You probably can’t take joy while holding me. And that’s why I’m so afraid because I can’t give you a reason to stay if ever you want to leave me.”

Baste's arm loosened as he heard Sandro's rant. And it was all it took for Sandro to move away and ran back inside his apartment. But before he can even get his keys, Baste already got him trapped between the door. 

"Listen to me. I love you. And I love Yulia. But if that ever happens, that would be the only wish I can't grant her. Yulia knows how much I love you. She knows I'm happy with you. And she's happy for us."

Sandro's back was facing him. Still, Baste knows that Sandro is trying to keep a sob to himself. 

"I admit I chose Yulia's mom once. But I already gave her up. And I have you. I chose you. And I will never give you up even after all the fights and insecurities. I love you so much Sandro.”

“And if you are so worried about the reasons for me staying every time, just remember that I fell in love with you because of the million things you never knew you were doing. I fell in love with your gentle laughs whenever you see something funny. Your rough hands are a comfort to me whenever I’m racking my brain. The way you curl up to me when you're sleeping was so cute, I had to forgive you every time you hog the blanket. The little kisses you place all over my neck were enough to elevate my stress. I fell in love with you simply because you’re you. I didn’t see the cute and charming Sandro that the media projects. What I see was the tough boy who didn’t think I was intimidating. I love you, not for how you look, but I love you just for who you are.” 

By the time Baste was finished with his piece, Sandro's quiet sobs turned into full cries. Sandro had yet to give him a response but Sandro's tears were enough to tell him that Sandro understands.

\--

It was already 4 in the afternoon when Sandro woke up. His throat was dried up and his eyes were swollen and red. He opted to get up and grab himself a drink but he was dragged back down to bed by Baste who just woke up.

"Feeling better?"

Sandro felt his face heat up. He cried like a little girl and he even managed to cry himself to sleep. He was an embarrassment.

"Sorry I made it such a big deal. We already talked about this from the start. I'm sorry you had to tell me again."

Baste snuggled closer and buried his face on Sandro's hair.

"It is a big deal. I am happy you were able to let it out. Don't ever keep stuff like that to yourself again. And I'll tell you I love you as much as it takes for you to believe me."

"You're such a sap."

Baste chuckled. 

"Well you fell in love with this sap."

A comfortable silence reign upon them. 

“Hey Sandro, do you really believe that you’re hard and all muscles?”

“Well I’m a man, Baste.”

“It’s just that your ass is definitely not hard. I can surely say it’s softer that a woman’s breast.”

Sandro gave a light kick under the blanket. “Shut up, Baste. Go back to sleep.”

“I love you so much Sandro.”

“I know. I love you, too, Baste.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I wrote this. I suck at translations.


End file.
